This disclosure relates to a ride control system for a power machine. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Some examples of work vehicle power machines include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few.
Ride control, as that term is used herein, refers to allowing a work device (e.g., a lift arm) of a power machine to raise and lower to cancel vibrations and shock arising from bumps in the terrain as the power machine travels. Ride control can improve the comfort of an operator, especially in a power machine having fixed axles with no suspension. Typically, ride control is accomplished by exposing the base end of the lift cylinder or cylinders to an accumulator. Pressurized fluid moves between the base end of the cylinder and the accumulator and moves between a reservoir and the rod end to allow the lift arm assembly to oscillate up and down.
Power machines employing ride control typically include an on/off switch to manually place the base end into/out of communication with the accumulator. An operator is trained to flip the switch to the on position when traveling and to the off position when performing stationary work (e.g. a digging operation).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.